


Kissing Kowalski

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Kowalski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



Stupid idea. Stupid, stupid idea, dropping by the station on a day he knew Kowalski would be riding desk. As Ray'd walked out the door, keys in hand, he'd convinced himself that it'd be fine. They were both adults, after all.

Which didn't explain at all how he'd ended up in the supply closet, overwriting memories of all those long talks with Benny with this new idiocy. Kowalski leans back against the door, like that's any sort of privacy. This is a stupid idea.

But he hadn't counted on the way Kowalski had-- had _looked_ at him when he'd walked in. Hadn't thought about the way his eyes would track him from across the room, and how little it would matter that this particular room was full of former coworkers. That awareness gets to him, every time.

Maybe they were lucky to make it as far as the closet.

The dim light deepens the amused lines around Kowalski's eyes. "You stop by to stare or what?"

"Shut up."

Ray knows that's going to be followed by 'Make me,' because, despite any superficial appearance of maturity, Kowalski is ten. So he doesn't wait, he just takes advantage of that smart mouth to kiss him. Kowalski laughs, but it doesn't stop him kissing back. He shifts nearer, until their legs are interlocked and his knee bumps the door, until Kowalski's arms can't pull him closer. The way they fit together, it's like nothing else. He loves the way Kowalski kisses--fiercely, like he's starving for it, for him. But Ray's not giving up control of this kiss, he's _not_. History says if he gives the guy an inch, he'll take a mile, and kissing at the station is plenty stupid in and of itself. He feels the moment Kowalski gives in and just _lets_ him. Ray slows it way down and deepens the kiss, trying as best he can without words to say ‘later’ and ‘promise.’

Then he opens his eyes, pulls away slowly, watches Kowalski. He loves this, almost as much as the kissing itself, this long moment before Kowalski comes back to himself. His eyes open slowly, heavy lidded; the pupils are as blown as if he were drugged. He blinks- once, twice- before they focus.

"Hey," he says softly. Kowalski's hands unclench from his shirt, smoothing it down his back. He restrains himself from straightening out Kowalski's clothes in turn, because if anything were to give them away, it'll be a neat Kowalski. Anyway, despite the gesture, his own shirt is bound to be creased beyond repair--he’ll have to keep the jacket on for the rest of the day. Kowalski grins at him like he knows something, as Ray does the buttons down the front. Ray raises his eyebrows, but he just grins bigger.

Ray rolls his eyes. Whatever it is, he's probably happier not knowing. He puts his hand on the knob of the door Kowalski's still leaning on. "Are you going to let me out of here, or what?"

"I'm leaning towards or what," he says, but shoves himself away from the door and upright. More quietly, he adds, "See you tonight?"

Ray smiles. "Count on it."


End file.
